She's Not the One
by little dumpling
Summary: Devon walks in on Chuck’s solo time. Slash! Walk away if you don't like M/M. Devon/Chuck


originally posted: May 21st, 2008 at: little-dumpling [dot] livejournal [dot] com/8472 [dot] html

* * *

Title: She's Not the One (1/1)

Disclaimer: In no way am I making money off of this piece of fiction involving characters that are in no way owned by me…

Rating: M

Warnings: Slash, language

Pairing: Chuck/Devon (Captain Awesome)

Summery: Devon walks in on Chuck's solo time.

To **heathenseyes** and the rest of my 'defusing' readers!

**If you have a sensitive delicacy to man on man love, please turn away now!**

* * *

"Devon," A voice sounded to his right.

Devon looked at the beautiful brunette woman standing beside his locker.

"Hey Ellie, what's up?" He asked with a toothy smile.

Ellie smiled back, "I traded a shift with Penny, so I'm going onto the end of my double shift now. Can you handle dinner for you and Chuck tonight?"

"No problem, babe!"

"Great, its six now, so I'll be home about two."

Ellie left, swinging her scrub clothed hips, her delicate perfume hanging in the air. Strange how much that had turned him on months ago, Devon pondered. Now, it just left him feeling empty.

* * *

The Drive home was silent. Devon tried to turn on some music to drown his lethargic feeling of hopelessness, but nothing worked. So sitting in silence, stuck in another traffic jam, Devon let his mind wander.

Devon loved Ellie. She was everything he could have hoped for in a woman… And for so long he had tried to convince himself he wanted a woman by his side, a woman to grow old with. Ellie was awesome; she just wasn't what he wanted.

Devon smiled; remembering the first time Ellie had introduced him to Chuck. The moment they shook hands, the moment Chuck smiled cutely at Devon's "Awesome to meet you." Everything in the universe had seemed to feel right, at peace. There were times Devon would stare at unaware Chuck, and sense Ellie's eyes. He was sure she knew… Ellie Bartowski was no dummy, especially when it concerned the people she loved. Now, if only Devon knew how she felt about his own feelings for Chuck.

Hiding his feelings for over the past year had been difficult, hiding them from the oblivious Chuck had easily, but Ellie seemed almost aware. If only he could bring up the courage to ask her, to start the confronting and potentially devastating meeting of minds and truths.

After parking his car, Devon wearily took the few steps to the front door. The apartment was dark and silent, so after a quick shower and change of clothes, Devon put a pot of water on the oven and pulled the box of rice out of the cupboard.

* * *

It had been a long day for Chuck; Casey had been especially trying. A new threat had arrived in Los Angeles; the Agencies had naturally worried of unsaid groups intellect on Chuck and the Intersect. So of course, Casey had been ordered to breathe down his neck all day… Chuck hadn't even been aloud to use the washroom by himself!

Entering the apartment, Chuck noted the sound of a distant shower, and figured Ellie must be home.

In his bedroom, Chuck stripped quickly, dressing in his most comfortable pajamas and flopped onto his bed. Maybe a quick flick of the wrist to relax, Chuck reasoned, then an early night.

Rearranging himself on the bed, Chuck let himself stare lazily at the ceiling as his hands pushed his flannel sleep bottoms down to mid-thigh. Grabbing the lube from his bedside table, Chuck greased his right hand and began working his flaccid penis into a hard erection.

* * *

Devon measured the rice and pulled the butter out of the fridge. Maybe he'd use the left over orange glazed chicken from last night to make a killer stir-fry. While hunting for vegetables in fridge, Devon heard a distant sound that made him stop dead in his tracks.

Standing up straight, Devon squinted his eyes in concentration, and listened hard. There it was again! It was coming from Chuck's room! It sounded like a moan! Maybe someone was in pain!

Leaping into action, Devon shut the fridge and turned the stove top off, before pouncing quickly down the hall and towards Chuck's room.

* * *

Chuck hadn't had the energy or opportunity to jack-off in a while, and the feel of his slick hand and approaching climax, made him moan appreciatively in content and – Oh my God, the door was opening!

* * *

Devon stopped dead upon the threshold to behold something he thought never get to see. The beautiful Chuck Bartowski was spread out on his bed, paused in the middle of an extremely private interaction between him and his dick.

Staring at the sight before him, Devon felt his own cock rise in occasion. Chuck was more beautiful at that moment than Devon had ever felt possible.

Sweat rolling slowly down his cheek, Chuck's face was pink from exertion and embarrassment, his dark curls plastered to his head from the sweat of passion, his pajama pants yanked down, giving Devon a full view of the Bartowski family jewels, and his bare nipples erect in the cold room.

Devon could help but let his face collapse in a mixture of shock and absolute delight. Chuck's deer in headlights expression in itself was absolutely entrancing.

"Chuck, I-" Whether or not he was about to apologise or not, neither would know. Closing his mouth, Devon moved swiftly to the bed and quickly knelt over Chuck's knees.

"Please Chuck, let me help you with that." Devon nudged the frozen hand away from the dwindling cock.

Blinking, Chuck nodded and with wide-eyes, let his hand drop to his side.

Devon quickly slicked his hand with the lube on the bed, and lent closer to the beautiful cock before him.

With the tips of tentative fingers, Devon touched the head of Chuck's penis. "You have such a beautiful cock, Chuck. I never imagined you would be so big."

A soft smile written across his face, Devon tenderly drew circles on the proffered cock. "May I?" Devon asked quietly, inching his mouth towards the head of Chuck's penis.

With a wide-eyed nod from Chuck, Devon slid his mouth willingly over the diminishing erection. Sucking it eagerly back to life, Devon clasped his slick hand around the length, and careful of teeth, tried to give Chuck the best head he ever could.

Finally waking out of his stupor, Chuck watched Devon work his cock, moaning uncontrollably, and Devon's tongue worked the slit in the head.

Rolling his head back and closing his eyes, Chuck wound his hands into Devon's hair.

As Chuck's heart rate and breathing steadily increased, Devon felt Chuck's climax approach. Quickly clasping the base of Chuck's cock, Devon stove off the emanate orgasm.

"Mmm…" Chuck groaned in sweet agony, "… please!"

Devon smiled, and let the thick head plop out of his mouth. "Chuck," he whispered intimately, "I want to fuck you."

The sudden vocalisation from Devon brought the truth of the situation to Chuck's mind. With a sudden and violent push to Devon, Chuck sat up, grabbing a pillow from behind him. Covering his genitals, Chuck quickly voiced his concerns.

"Capt – I mean, Devon, We – I can't! As much as that sounds like a great idea, I can't! I could never hurt Ellie that way!"

"Chuck, calm down," Devon brought his hand up to stroke Chuck's face. "I promise that Ellie will not be hurt by us having sex."

Chuck's puppy brown eyes bore confused into Devon's blue. Devon continued, "Look Chuck, me and your sister have been on the way out for a while, and we both knew it. You know, we haven't had sex in over two months." Devon sighed, "Besides she's not the one I'm in love with."

"She's not?"

Devon smiled softly, "No, you are."

Chuck blinked rapidly at the information. Without replying, Chuck let silence stretch between them for a good five minutes.

"Chuck, how do you feel about me?" Devon asked timidly.

"I – I'm not sure… It's all so sudden –"

"I know," Devon interrupted, and turned his face away slowly.

Chuck put his hand gently on Devon's cheek, "But I know, that I really liked your suggestion about… about…" he coughed, "about f – f – fucking me…"

Devon blinked in surprise.

Chuck felt his face turn red and looked down at the comforter; "Would you… would you fuck me?"

Now it was Devon's turn to put his hand on Chuck's cheek, "It would be an honour to do so… but only if it's what you truly want."

Chuck met his eyes and smiled shyly, "Please," Was all he got out before Devon's lips descended upon his own.

* * *

[800 words cut here to keep in the ffnet ratings, to see the lovely bedroom scene visit: little-dumpling [dot] livejournal [dot] com/8472 [dot] html]

* * *

Ellie returned to the apartment and looked around, it was silent, yet all the lights were still on. Moving to her room, she smiled at the open door to her room and empty bed. Quietly taking off her shoes, she tiptoed to Chuck's room.

The side table lamp was on, giving Ellie a good view of both Devon and Chuck who were completely naked. The two were intertwined in an intimate embrace, a used condom ungraciously plopped on the floor.

"Finally," She sighed quietly, and with a smile, closed the door.


End file.
